Grace Field House
HiThe Grace Field House is symmetrical flat-hexagonal complex used to raise children as livestock for the demons.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 20, Page 16 It is unique, being one of the four known Premium Farms. It is entirely operated by humans known as Mamas, who HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHalso doubles as a caretaker for the said children. It consists of five Plantation Farms, a headquarter and a central area that connects the Plantations and the HQ. It is formed in a hexagonal shape. Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, Page 13 The entire complex is surrounded by walls. Beyond the walls lies a deep cliff. Both act as security measures to prevent the children inside from escaping. Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, Page 11 The only known practical way to leave the complex is by using bridges that connect the HQ to the outside world.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, Page 14 Interior Headquarters The full extent of the Headquarters is unknown. It does containHQHA training facilities for future Mamas.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 21, Page 1''Yakusoku no Neverland Manga'': Chapter 23, Page 16 It also contains medical facilities with equipment to allow complex operations on the heart, as well as help forHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH women to give birth and to properly raise children up to the age of one.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 28, Page 5 It is run by humans and demons alike and is, as of now, the only place known to have male adults around.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 23, Page 7jahah Plantation 3 Plantation 3 consisted of an orphanage building, a forest surrounding it and a gate connecting it to the other plantations and the HQ. It was surroundedHQHQHQHAHAHAHHAHAHA by walls to each side in a triangular shape.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, Page 13 With a huge abyss around the outer layer of the Wall. The tunnel connecting it to the rest of Grace Field House was large enough for it to let trucks drive through it and the ceiling contains gear like structures of unknown function.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, Page 35 PlantationHAHAHAHAHAHQHH 3 later burned down to the ground after Ray set the dining hall on fire in an attempt to escape. Archduke Lewis said this is a popular plantation. chapter 80 Exterior A few area surrounding the perimeter of the complex is considered to be a deep cliff. However, evidence showed later in the story that it is in fact in the middle of a forested area of demon domainHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, called the Demon Forest. Interior There is a pathway to the Human World inside the farm. chapter 72 p20 Employees & Orphans Headquarters * Grandmother - Head of the Grace Field House * Unnamed Demon - Demon * William Minerva - Author of all the books in Plant 3, affiliated with the Grace Field House (Formerly)HAHAHAHH * Numerous unnamed employees and subordinates Plantation 3 * Isabella - Mama * HAHAHAHKrone - SisterAHAHHQHAH (Deceased) Orphans * Phil * Shelly * Naila * Chris * Maya * Hans * Jasper * Vivian * Chamberlain * Eugene * Tom * Damdim * Nina * Carol * Numerous unnamed orphans Former Orphans * Emma (Escaped) * Ray (Escaped) * Gilda (Escaped) * Don (Escaped) * Anna (Escaped) * Nat (Escaped) * Thoma (Escaped)heheheh * Lani (Escaped) * Dominic (Escaped) * Jemima (Escaped) * Mark (Escaped) * Ivet (Escaped) * Cristy (Escaped) * Alicia (Escaped)hahwhehh * Rossi (Escaped) Shipped Out * Norman * Leslie * Conny (Deceased) * Hao (Deceased) * Cedi (Deceased) * At least 32 unnamed orphans (Deceased) Trivia * In William Minerva's Promised Pen, the location of the Grace Field House is 00-00. References sorry, dudeCategory:Locations